The BoyfriendGirlfriend Variable
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Director Gibson had no idea how Dr. Cooper had managed to get such a beautiful girlfriend, but after seeing them through the course of one day, he was positive the two were made for each other.


Author'a Note: I have a new obsession aka Sheldon and Penny. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory, though I do wish I did

The Boyfriend/Girlfriend Variable

"Dr. Cooper can you be sure to bring your girlfriend this time," the director of the event said locking eyes with the scientist. Sheldon glared, he only had one girl friend which would mean Penny would have to accompany him to the event.

"I will see if Penny is interested in coming, though I don't see why she would need to come," Sheldon responded turning back to the multiple white boards in his office. The director rolled his eyes, he had no idea how Dr. Cooper had managed to get the beautiful blonde woman.

"See you then Dr. Cooper," the director bid goodbye knowing he would not get a goodbye in return.

"Surprise!" Director Gibson heard a female voice cheerily announced as he began his lunch. Looking up he saw Penny walking into the lunch room with multiple bags in her hands. Director Gibson had to bite back a laugh as he watched multiple male interns and assistants watched the girl with a lot of interest.

"Penny! What are you doing here?" Sheldon stood up and walked up I her. "Can't you tell sweetie, I know your lonely with the boys off at some conference so I decided to come eat lunch with you," Penny cheerily explained as she placed her multiple bags down on the table where Sheldon had been sitting.

"I am not lonely with out them. I can finally have a peaceful day without all their distractions," Sheldon followed behind her arguing. "Sweetie, I brought your favorite Thai food," Penny looked at him as she began to pull out his regular order.

"Penny today is Wednesday and it is lunch time," Sheldon told her with a shake of his head. "Moon pie I just spent money on you, it's a mandatory social convention that you eat whatever I got you," Penny said as she sat down on the chair across where Sheldon had sat.

"Oh very we'll then, and Penny you know only my Meemaw can call me that. Also you are in the wrong seat," Sheldon sighed as he sat down in his regular chair. "What?" Penny asked confused as she began to open her own order.

"Well while at the apartment you always sit on my right, logic would agree that it would make sense if you were to also sit on my right now," Sheldon rambled as he worked on opening his container.

Penny took a moment to take in his words before grinning from ear to ear. For once she happily complied to Sheldon's request that she move seats and plopped down to the one beside him. "So how was your day?" She said conversationally before she took the first bite of her food.

Swallowing what he had been chewing Sheldon turned his head slightly to look at Penny. "Oh yes, I have this event this Saturday and was wondering if you would like to accompany me," Sheldon said. Penny paused her fork halfway to her mouth. After she put the fork down again she smiled eagerly and placed her hands on Sheldon's right shoulder. "Of course I would love to go," she told him genuinely excited.

Director Gibson watched as others who had been watching the couple gasped. A person, a female no less, and just touched Dr. Cooper and instead of throwing her hands off, he had just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

The director could see a few graduate students glaring at the back of Penny's head. That time he did chuckle as he took a drink. That was how he had found out about Dr. Cooper's girlfriend. His daughter's best friend had been complaining about the 'air headed blonde's' stupidity not worthy of Dr. Cooper.

With a smile the director continued his lunch to the sound of Penny's laughter and Sheldon's slightly insulting comments in the background.

Just as he was standing up to throw away his plate, he saw Penny about to leave. "Well you go figure out that string theory and I'll see you back home later," the blonde woman grinned as she picked up her bag to leave.

"Penny I am not figuring out the string theory I am- and Penny you are hugging me...in public!" Sheldon gasped mid way through his sentence because Penny had wrapped her arms around him.

"Sweetie I'm hugging you goodbye. It is a mandatory social convention that you hug me back," Penny mumbled. "I see," Sheldon said as he loosely placed his arms around her. After a few seconds Penny let go and grinned one more time before waving goodbye.

Director Gibson walked up to the still starring scientist and grinned. "She definitely is a beautiful woman," Gibson commented from where he stood beside D. Cooper. Sheldon looked at the director for a moment before sighing. "Yes she is pleasing to look at," Sheldon complied. Director Gibson burst out in hearty laughter, Dr. Cooper certainly was an interesting young man.

A couple of hours later Director Gibson was speaking to Dr. Gablehauser in the doctor's office when there was a knock at the door.

Giving the director an apologetic look, Dr. Gablehauser called from the person to come in. Leslie Winkle came in first, her anger radiating off her. Sheldon came in after looking more annoyed than angry.

"What now?" Dr. Gablehauser asked exasperated. Director Gibson got the feeling this had happened many times before. "He told a group of my students about me having had used his friend for sex!" Leslie growled pointing an accusing finger at the male scientist.

Dr. Gablehauser looked taken a back. "You mean he did something to you this time?" He asked in complete shock. "Yes!" Leslie growled again. "Dr. Winkle, Dr. Cooper apologizes for what he said," Dr. Gablehauser went through his usual routine for the two of them. "No I don't," Sheldon commented just as Leslie said "No he doesn't."

Before the department head could reply his phone rang. He quickly picked it up and listened for a moment. Director Gibson waited patiently as Dr. Gablehauser gave Sheldon the phone. "It's for you," he said awkwardly.

"Just watch it's gonna be Cheesecake Barbie," Leslie said extremely annoyed. Sheldon shot her a glare, but took the phone slowly.

"Hello, yes this is he," the other three people in the room listened as Sheldon replied to the person on the other side of the phone. They saw as Sheldon's eyes instantly widened in what could be described as panic. "What hospital?" He asked quickly. "Yes I'll be there right away," Sheldon said as he hung up the phone.

"There was an incident at the Cheesecake Factory, Penny is in the hospital, I will need to go find a ride there if you will excuse me," Sheldon informed the other people in the room. "No need, I'll take you," Director Gibson said waving his hand as he walked towards the door. "Thank you," Sheldon said following the man out of the room. They left an equally shocked department head and no longer angry female scientist.

"Is your girlfriend okay?" Director Gibson asked as they started the short drive to the hospital. The young man in the passenger seat was wringing his hands nervously and was staring out the window.

"I don't know, they just told me that she had asked for them to contact me," Sheldon said his voice quiet an soft. "I'm sure she is alright then, if she is speaking," Gibson tried to calm the worried scientist. Sheldon didn't reply just continuing to stare out the window.

The moment the director had parked his car, Sheldon was off the vehicle and heading towards the entrance of the hospital. Director Gibson hurried after him making it inside to hear the receptionist at the front desk direct Sheldon to the third floor.

He barely made it into the elevator before they were heading up to the third floor. Once the doors opened to the third floor they turned to the right and spotted Penny. She was sitting in a row of blue chairs outside of one of the rooms. Her uniform was stained red and her hair was a mess.

"Penny," Sheldon said in complete shock frozen in his spot. Penny looked up from where she sat showing them her tear stained face as she sobbed. "Sheldon," she managed to choke out as she got up. Sheldon had already been taking long strides towards her when the blonde practically jumped on him.

The scientist froze realizing he was now in contact with some strangers blood. "He just stabbed her! It was horrible!" Penny was sobbing into his chest as she clutched at the front of his t-shirt. Sheldon looked down to tell Penny that she was covered in blood and was now contaminating him, but stopped when he got a close up look at her crying face.

With a sigh he looped one of his arms around her back and bent slightly to pick her legs up from behind her knees. Penny let out a gasp between her sobs as Sheldon lifted her up. Director Gibson followed them awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Sheldon walked back to the row of the chairs where Penny had sat when they first walked off the elevator. He placed her in the first chair and sat down in the second. "I can't believe he just stabbed her! You have to call Howard and tell him. He would want to come and see Bernadette," Penny muttered her face still pressed into Sheldon's chest.

Sheldon stiffened when he realized that it was Howard's girlfriend that had been stabbed. Finally noticing that he still had his arm wrapped around Penny, he pulled his phone out if his pocket. He turned towards where Director Gibson stood and handed it to him. "Can you please contact Howard Wolowitz and inform him that his girlfriend has been stabbed and is in the hospital," Sheldon asked him keeping his voice low.

"Of course," the director said swiping through the short list of contacts on the phone until he found the right one. He walked off waiting for the man to answer leaving Penny and Sheldon alone.

"Thank you for coming Sheldon, I didn't know who else to tell them to call," Penny said as her sobs turned to whimpers. "Despite the inconvenience of the situation to my work, I am glad you told them to call me," Sheldon grumbled not noticing that now he was rubbing circles into her back.

"Well you are my boyfriend," Penny let out a watery laugh. "Penny you never signed our relationship agreement meaning you are still my girl friend," Sheldon informed her making sure to emphasize the pause between girl and friend.

"I will not sign a contract so just call me your girlfriend anyway," Penny said her breath still shaky. Sheldon looked down at the girl hanging on to him and sighed. "Very well. You always seem to manage to go around the rules I have set for everyone," Sheldon some what complained. Penny let out another shaky laugh hugging him tighter.

A small smile fluttered across Sheldon's face and feeling an urge, he brushed her hair out of her forehead and dropped a small kiss to her forehead.

Author's Note: please review and te me what you think. I have a lot more ideas for some Sheldon/Penny stuff so tell me if you would like some more.


End file.
